


Rude Promise

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge #50(A): "Gesture"</p><p>June 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Promise

"Everyone back here by seven tomorrow morning. All time off is postponed," Cowley instructed the A Squad. "I saw that, Bodie!"

Bodie tucked his hand behind him. "Sorry, sir."

"Aye, it's that kind of childish attitude -- " And he vented his annoyance in a withering analysis of shortcomings past and present. The disgruntled squad glowered at Bodie, and at Doyle lounging against the wall behind him who should have kept him under control.

What the hell was Bodie smirking about?

They couldn't see the tiny motion back and forth of Doyle's fist that had loosely encircled one of Bodie's offending fingers....


End file.
